


Far From Home

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Farscape
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien comes to aboard Moya... and meets a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

He had gone away from Earth, to escape humanity's pressing emotional plague on him. In the course of his travels, solitary and alone, he had fallen through a space anomaly, coming to on a ship that spoke to him in the very core of his being.

Standing over him, holding a weapon that J'onn 'heard' was called Wynonna, was a human. Even though there were no other humans…well, that was almost human…in his sphere of senses, he had found one. Hostile, at that. J'onn was far from surprised.

"Who are you?"

//Not what. A human accustomed to aliens.// "J'onn J'onnz, the Martian Manhunter."

"Whoa!!!" The gun vanished into a holster. "I heard about you, before I took off." He held his hand out, and J'onn shook it in the human custom, shaping down to the hybrid form. "John Crichton, astronaut…" The details came up in his mind immediately.

"It has been years since that flight." J'onn stood slowly, still foggy on how he had arrived in the bay of a sentient ship.

"I guess the wormhole was not as instant as I thought it was," John said ruefully.

"I wonder how much time I have lost then." J'onn thought of his recently acquired ward, of friends and family, and sighed, unable to block the wave of loneliness, though he had locked himself off from most of them. John reached out, steadied the green man.

"I know. Believe me, I know." The harsh, low reality of their situation resonated between them. "I'll show you around, Big Guy. The crew…one big, dysfunctional family…"

Meeting Pilot, Moya, Aeryn, Stark, Zhaan, Dargo, Chiana, and Rigel proved…educational, for J'onn. In dealing with them, as he pondered over how to contact the Green Lantern for this sector, he slowly realized just how narrow-sighted he had been. It was not humanity. It had not been the white Martians. It had not even been the green ones.

It was life. Life in all its infinite diversity, ranged over every emotion of the spectrum. For some races, the norm was calm. For others, it was violence. But in all of them, there were always exceptions.

When John found him staring mournfully out into the void, he slid a hand up along the big alien's shoulder, and turned him slowly.

"You're not alone."

"I wasn't there, and I walked away from it," J'onn admitted. "Is it 'Too blind to see the forest for all the trees'?"

"Something like that." John's own loneliness, so often masked by humor and bravado, was palpable, and J'onn rested a hand on the human's face, startling both of them. "Umm…"

"No?"

"Not here."

One invisible minute later, they were private, and easing that loneliness in ways that would mark both for days to come.

Getting home actually slipped from their minds for the first time since their accidental journeys, in learning to heal each other's wounds.


End file.
